It ain't me
by Vacarmes
Summary: Mais Thomas, Thomas tu préfères un mort.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _C'est moooooi. Le newtmas ne m'est toujours pas passé, d'ailleurs j'ai sorti un nouveau chap à mes deux fanfics (oups, j'me fait pas du tout de la pub je vous assure). Bref, il est tard, cette idée m'est venu d'une musique, il est un peu court et flou et le newtmas est juste sous-entendu, pas de lemon, de baiser, d'histoire d'amour romantique avec des déclarations et tout et tout, ça c'est pour le prochain. Celui-là, il est un peu triste et sombre ... Sorryyy, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour un truc plus cool et mignon promis ! Bonne lecture, la bise !_

 **Disclamer :** _James, tout est à toi, alors met nous Newt et Thomas ensemble une bonne fois pour toute._

 _ **N.T**_

 _ **« It ain't me. »**_

J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour toi. Depuis le début de notre relation et il faut dire qu'elle a duré un petit bout de temps. Je me suis tellement impliquée dedans, j'ai œuvrée pour qu'elle fonctionne, pour que tu ne manques de rien, pour que tu puisses l'oublier. J'ai investi tant d'énergie pour ce « nous », pour que ça soit parfait et que tu comprennes que finalement j'étais peut-être faite pour toi ; qu'il n'y avait pas que du négatif à l'avoir perdu.

J'ai été beaucoup trop naïve, parce qu'après tout si ce n'était pas lui ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Le plus drôle était que je m'en doutais un peu – voir beaucoup, d'accord. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque déjà Minho m'avait prévenu, mais je n'ai tenu qu'à n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Grand bien m'en fasse. Mais je t'aimais, si fort et si désespérément. L'occasion était là, elle me tendait les bras et m'appelait. Il était temps pour moi de faire mon entrée sur scène, trop longtemps tu m'avais mise de côté, trop longtemps j'étais restée dans l'ombre.

Ce n'est pas moi. Ça ne sera plus moi, Thomas.

Je voudrais revenir à nos dix-sept ans, avant que le pire n'arrive. Je voudrais revenir aux soirées où à ma fenêtre tu venais toquer pour trouver du réconfort. Je voudrais revenir aux sorties des nuits d'étés qui n'étaient que liberté. J'ai encore les souvenirs dans le cœur et les photos en mains ; tout se repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Thomas qu'est-ce qui a pu changer entre maintenant et nos dix-sept ans ? Dis-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas.

Mais maintenant, tu dois savoir que je suis à bout, je n'ai plus la force de jouer à cette comédie encore plus longtemps. Et je te jure que j'ai tout essayé avec toi, mais en vain. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu es, où tu étais ni où tu vas. Je ne veux plus rentrer à la maison parce que nous avons arrêtés de nous regarder dans les yeux, je ne sais plus ce que tu penses ou même qui tu es. J'ai sûrement atteint mes limites et toi tu ne rentres plus.

Thomas, je ne serais plus celle qui viendras te chercher les soirs où tu es ivre, où son absence te rend ivre. Thomas, je ne viendrais plus marcher avec toi tôt le matin parce que tu ne peux plus dormir. Thomas, je ne resterai plus avec toi à contempler les étoiles jusqu'au petit matin parce que je suis fatiguée de tout cela. Thomas, je ne te prendrai plus dans mes bras parce que tes pleures ne veulent pas cesser.

Thomas, ce n'est plus moi. Ce n'est pas moi.

Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Thomas, tu me compares sans relâche à lui et je ne peux être lui. Son fantôme te hante, il hante tes nuits, il hante ton sourire et le substitue que je suis, que j'ai été ne te suffit plus. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt, dès le début mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, je te voulais si désespérément et sa mort … et sa mort a été la solution à mon amour non partager, j'ai cru pouvoir changer les choses mais tu le revois partout, même après toutes ces années. Tu t'accroches à lui, à **Newt** comme à une bouée de sauvetage sauf que Thomas … Thomas ta bouée de sauvetage est morte.

Je vais déchirer les photos de nos dix-sept ans, parce qu'elles me rappellent que je n'ai rien pu faire, que je n'ai pas pu empêcher le changement en toi au cours des années. Je vais effacer les souvenirs de toutes ces années, parce que c'est constamment toi et Newt et jamais toi et moi. Et, ce ne le sera pas, jamais. Parce que je ne suis pas lui, depuis toujours. J'aurais aimé qu'on ne grandisse pas et j'aurais pu te donner un millier de bonnes raisons de me choisir, de vivre avec moi. J'aurais été plus saine pour toi, tu comprends ? Mais Thomas, Thomas tu préfères un mort.

Mais je refuse d'admettre ce que je sais déjà, depuis longtemps, depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais été la meilleure pour lâcher prise, Thomas et je ne veux pas passer les nuits seules, mais je ne veux plus de tout cela. L'horloge tourne et je veux plus de tout ça, Thomas j'ai assez donné à vivre entre toi et lui.

Ce n'est pas moi qui sera là désormais et tu seras seul pour marcher, pour admirer les étoiles, pour calmer tes pleures et pour vivre, parce que Thomas on ne vit pas avec un mort. J'aimerais t'embrasser pour te prouver que la vie est belle malgré tout mais je n'y arrive plus. Je ne sais plus où t'emmener, le froid qui se dégage de notre « nous » me clous au canapé et mon prénom « Brenda » que tu prononces si froidement, si tranchant me donne envie de pleurer mais je n'ai plus une larme en réserve. C'est sûrement définitivement la fin mais je veux que tu le dises toi-même, je ne veux pas le dire parce que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je veux que tu admettes que de toute évidence c'est de ta faute, tu aurais dû te débarrasser de Newt, de son fantôme, de tes sentiments pour lui depuis le début ; mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que tu savais que je ne serais jamais lui, que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer même de m'aimer, parce que je n'ai jamais été Newt et ne le serait jamais. Mais au moins, tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir aimé si précieusement.

Ce n'est pas moi qui tiendrai ta main, je ne partagerai plus tes rêves et ton lit. Je t'ai vu pleurer pour lui si souvent et même parfois sourire pour lui quand un sourire te revenait, quand tu le voyais en phot mais jamais pour moi. Je t'ai regardée dormir un moment Thomas, et au lever du soleil la décision était prise, ce ne serait plus moi parce que je ne suis pas Newt.


End file.
